Thanks
by Aloikey
Summary: Sasuke meets Hinata while running away from his fan girls. He hits her because he thinks she's another one of those evil witches. Second chapter added, Even.
1. Thanks

Thanks

Hinata Hyuuga was walking home one day and she happened to see a duck shaped hairstyle in the bush. Now being only four she didn't meet Sasuke yet so she didn't know it was him, so she went to see what it was. She was really surprised to see it was a person. She touched the persons head to see if he was alive.

"Don't touch my head, you stupid fan girl!" he yelled slapping her hand away. She felt her self tearing up even if she tried not to. It was just so hard for her. She was always being hit and it hurt.

"W-w-h-h-y d-d-i-i-d you do that?" she asked, her voice changing as she became more confident.

"Why can't you leave me alone for once!" he yelled loudly.

"But I've n-never s-seen you b-before," she tried to say loudly.

"You haven't?" he asked surprised. He thought every girl knew who he was.

"Who are you?" she asked, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha!" he said loudly again. Boy for someone who didn't want to be found he was really loud.

"Hyuuga Hinata," she said, blushing slightly. He smiled but heard footsteps.

"I think I see him!"

"No, I see him!"

"Is there another person with him?"

"There is!"

"Get them!"

"No, it's a girl!"

"A girl is with Sasuke?"

"She must be eliminated," These some of the things the fan girls said, and there were a lot of them. Sasuke sweat dropped, his facial expression pure terror. He needed to find a place to hide. Hinata understood and grabbed his hand. They ran like they were being chased by murderers; which in Hinata's case was true. She led him to an alley she knew well, there was a box there hiding a crack big enough for kids there age. She moved the box and Sasuke ran in; Hinata closely followed him.

"There's the f-front gate; you c-can go out t-there," she said pointing to a huge gate. Sasuke didn't know what to say. This girl he **hit** and barely knew was helping him escape. He simply smiled and said something he never said before in his young life.

"Thank you Hinata-chan," he said as he ran off to the Uchiha compound. Hinata waved as he left, then went inside the house.

20 minutes later

"Sasuke why are you so happy?" Mikoto asked him as she got lunch ready.

"I met a girl today," he said, smiling.

"What did you do to her; and what did she do to you?" she asked.

"She helped me escape those witches," he said smiling. His mother laughed and glared. He smiled back as innocently as he could. He couldn't wait to see her again!


	2. Even

Thanks

Even

Hinata Hyuga watched as an enormous snake descended upon the village of Konoha. On its head, one man was standing proudly, smirking at the fear he felt from the villagers. She recognized him immediately, it was no mistake.

Sasuke Uchiha was controlling the snake. Despite the immediate threat she knew Sasuke was, she couldn't help but admire the snake. He was pure black, with green cat-like eyes. Behind the snake she felt the presence of three more people.

"I see you couldn't come alone," she spoke without thinking, turning her attention to the red eyes that were fixated on her. Her friend next to her -Kiba- stiffened as she spoke.

"Hinata, what the hell are you doing?" Kiba whispered to her harshly. Hinata ignored him, holding Sasuke's gaze. Seconds seemed to be minutes, as they stared into each other's eyes. The silence was broken when Naruto appeared.

"Hey, Teme, get down here now!" Naruto growled, and Hinata knew exactly what was happening. Sighing, she gave the blonde an annoyed look. He didn't notice her there, but instead was focused intently on Sasuke. And yet Sasuke had yet to notice Naruto, he was still watching Hinata. She saw the smirk grow larger on his lips. So _he _had seen her annoyed look.

Naruto, now having one tail sprouting, sprung. Looking behind her, Hinata noticed the road was vacant, except for her, Sasuke and Naruto. Even Kiba had run, and Sasuke's team had yet to arrive. Turning her attention to the battle waiting to happen, she saw Sasuke had already avoided Naruto's clumsy attack. The two continued to clash, katana against claws. So far the victor was not obvious, but Hinata wished it would be Sasuke. After all, it was power vs. instinct, and Sasuke deserved to win. He didn't have someone else winning fights for him, unlike Naruto.

Hinata heard footsteps to her right (Where the forest is located) and heard what the woman thought was a soft whisper.

"Sasuke-kun and someone are fighting, while little miss weakling over there is watching," Hinata smiled as she heard clearly what the woman thought she was. She wanted to take them by surprise, so she acted as though she didn't know their positions. When she felt someone rushing at her, she looked out of the corner of her eye. The male was smirking, showing off his sharp teeth, while pointing a large sword right at her chest. She ignored him, placing a hand up, and batting his sword away like it was nothing. She didn't have time to fight; she wanted to watch the fight. The man gasped, not expecting her to react to his attack.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a kunai, flinging it him, too fast for him to dodge it in time. It soared right into his stomach, missing any vital organs. After all, she didn't want to harm Sasuke's team to much.

"Suigetsu!" The red headed woman shouted, helplessly standing on the side lines as the orange hair man changed before her very eyes. The seal on his shoulder transformed, spreading around his body. She felt the murderous intent she hadn't felt from him before. Assessing the situation, she wasn't even sure she could beat him. His power radiated off of him, making Hinata put her full attention to him.

Hinata was fast, but he was much, much faster. He sent a punch her way that would have knocked her back into the closest tree, if not for activating her byakugan and taking the hit head on. Gasping as he sent more force through his punch, she knew she couldn't hold him off much longer.

"Stop," The surprisingly calm voice off Sasuke drifted to her ears. Juugo ceased his attacks, his marks sinking back to their original form. Hinata looked over Sasuke's shoulder to see Naruto passed out on the grass. Turning her attention once again back to Sasuke, she gave him a small smile, before stepping forward warily. She wrapped her arms around him, before whispering the words that had started their friendship.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Hinata smile grew as she felt his arms loosely wrap around her.

"I guess were even now," Hinata's laugh sounded around everyone there, as she let go of her best friend.

"Yeah, we're even."

* * *

**A/N**- Ahh, so I finally posted the sequel! I hope you all enjoy, it was a joy to write. I do apologize for how long it took!

So to explain it if you were confused, Sasuke comes to the village, on his giant ass snake, but it isnt to fight. Its to see Hinata.. :)

Ages:

Sasuke:17

Hinata:16

Naruto:17

I think thoose are all the important ages... so yeah! Oh, and this is after Sasuke killed Orochimaru... and yes, Hinata is super tough. I like her that way... :)


End file.
